frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170123235426/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603162118
Zam the hedgehog In the hallways of the castle, not much was heard... due to it being 6:00 A.M. In fact, the only thing heard at that time was not-too-loud snoring...and the light patter of feet. These tiny little feet belonged to the most energetic redhead 3 year old you'll ever read, one who was smiling as if she'd been sprayed with Joker gas. One who had timed her waking up just right. One who running down the halls to find her older siblings. The little redhead princess hopped up and latched onto the familiar doorknob with her tiny hands, and pulled on one side. The doorknob twisted silently and the door flew open slowly. Satisfied with her work, the little girl let go and fell to the floor with a soft thud, her pigtails flying. When she stood back up again, she looked towards the bed and smiled even wider. She could just make out the shape of her snoring older sister, who was 5 years old, and sported sharp looking black hair in such a pretty manner. Her blanket was ruffled and all over the place, showing her foot at one area and her hand at another area. The redhead snickered at her funny position and hopped onto her bed, scrambling slightly to get on. "Psst! Eval!" The redhead whispered rather ticklishly in her older sister's ear. "Wake up! Wake up!" A short yelp was heard, accompanied by a small fist smacking the little girl's round cheek. She fell back, deeply dazed and stared at her awakening sister. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Mmm...whooza.. boogerbrain who woke me up...?" Eval groaned and slurred, letting out an unprincessly yawn. When she saw Anna rubbing her cheek her with a hurt look, the same expression latched onto her face. "Uuuuh...did I punch you...again?" "Again." "Oops. My bad, Anna!" Eval apologized, and crawled over to sit by her sister. "Just a reflex of mine, since I'm an expert at fighting. Try not to be so ticklish next time." "Uh, okay. It didn't hurt much anyways!" Anna smiled again. Eval glared slightly. "WHAT?! That should have hurt! I'm the best puncher ever!" "I know, I know..." Anna rolled her eyes. "You're also the best sister ever." Eval blinked down at Anna, her gaze softening for a split second. She turned away to hide her blush. "Now quit that mushy stuff, Anna..." "Oh, I know you think I'm the best too!" Anna tackled her sister with a hug. Eval squirmed in vain, then gave up and sighed. "...I gueeess." She patted Anna's head. "...so, we gonna ask her for some sisterly fun too?" "Yeah!" The little girl's contagious smile passed to Eval as well. "Let's go get Elsa!" After a series of running, giggling, and shushing, the two finally reached the room of their older sister. Yes, even though Eval was older than Anna, Elsa was 7 and therefore the oldest of the two. Any who, they quickly opened the door and ran in as silently as their feet would allow...which wasn't very silent. Anna hopped onto Elsa's bed while Eval stayed on the floor at the side of her bed. "Elsa!" Anna stared, shaking her sister senseless. "Wake up! Wake up!" "Annaaa..." Elsa groaned in annoyance and turned over to face Eval with her eyes still closed. "...go back to sleeeeeep..." "Oh come ooon, Lazy butt!" Eval poked Elsa's nose. Hard. "You need excersize!" Elsa opened one Crystal blue eye. "Did anyone ever tell you you're probably the rudest little sister ever?" "...nope. But thanks!" Eval grinned happily. "Come oooon!" Anna leaped on Elsa backwards, holding a hand to her head rather hilariously. "The SKY is awake, so WE'RE AWAKE! We have to PLAY!" "Go with play with Eval...She can make snow for you just fiiiine." Elsa lazily shoved Anna off her bed. The youngest sister landed on the floor with a huge thump, where she crossed her arms and gave a huge pout. Then, her pout formed into a smile. Eval watched with curiosity as she climbed onto Elsa one last time and reached down to open her eyelid. "...doyawanna build a snowman?" She asked as mischeviously as possible. When her question reached Elsa, both eyes went open and a smirk formed. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" Eval and Anna simultaneously tugged Elsa down the stairs as she tried to shush them while giggling. The royal sisters finally reached their destination, which just so happened to be the ballroom. They eagerly ran inside and all the way to the middle of the room, where Anna stopped them both and bounced up and down as if she had eaten hundreds of sugar cookies. "DOTHEMAGICDOTHEMAGIC!" She commanded excitedly. At her request, her older sisters shared looks of the same excitement Anna had, although more contained. They both swirled one hand over the other simultaneously and a glow formed in between them. Suddenly, a spray of snow shot up into the air above them and multiplied more and more, creating snowfall that danced downwards onto their heads. Anna's heart overflowed with more excitement which caused her prance around them as happily as she possibly could. "This is amazing!" "You ready?" Eval asked, with Anna nodding eagerly afterwards. She stomped her foot and ice spread out from it like a ripple in the water. It moved under their tiny shoes and ran all the way to the walls before stopping And so their fun began: Anna wasted no time in building a fat ball of snow as high as her, and Elsa created slightly smaller spheres to place on top. The two got two twigs and coal...not sure where from...and created arms and eyes for their snowman. Eval was a little ways away from them, trying to make a snowman all by herself. But when she tried to...all that appeared where sharp icicles. She pouted down at her creation as Elsa walked over and turned the icicles into snow. "Don't worry, Eval..." She smiled at her younger sibling. "It just takes a bit practice." Eval weakly smiled up at her. "I guess so." Next, Eval hid behind their little snowman and moved his arms a bit while Elsa and Anna watched. She spoke in a funny, deep voice. "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like waaaarm hugs!" Anna ran up and hugged the snowman tightly. "I love you Olaf!" Then the little princess let go and dragged both sisters over so she could hug them. "But I love you guys More!" Elsa and Eval blushed and smiled widely, before Eval picked Anna up and placed her on top of Olaf's head. Using their ice magic to create strong winds from their fingertips, The three of them were propelled all across the room before they all fell into a pile of hysterical laughter. Eval created a tall slide afterwards and curved the end of it, making Anna fly upwards as soon as she hit it. The black haired girl created a tall hill of snow for her to land on. Anna giggled then hopped off of it. "Catch me, Eval! Catch me!" Anna giggled and was caught by another hill of snow. Veal giggled as well and kept creating snow as Anna went on. Eventually she frowned and glanced at Elsa. "Hey! You're going too fast, Anna!" "Don't worry! I'll take over!" Elsa told her and immediately followed Anna's jumps, creating more hills. "Faster, Faster!" Anna screamed. Suddenly, it seemed Anna was moving too fast for even Elsa. The platinum blonde girl began to look worried. "Anna! Slow down!" Anna only moved faster, and Elsa eventually slipped and crashed on top of Eval, who grumbled angrily. Anna leaped off, not noticing them on the floor. Elsa gasped in horror and shot out a hand towards her sister. A swift beam of ice magic zoomed out and struck the little girl's forehead. Anna instantly went limp and landed safely on a pile of snow. For a moment, the two conscious sisters could only stare with wide eyes. Then they were both scrambling for their sister and saw that she was unconscious. Eval sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. She's just knocked out..." "N-No! Look!" A strip of Anna's red hair started to change. It was no longer red...but pure white like snow. Eval gasped and tried to shake Anna awake, but to no avail. Elsa hyperventilated, then wrapped her possibly dead younger sibling in a huge hug as she sobbed. "M-MOMMA!!''! PAPA!!!" Eval cried too, closing her eyes. Moments later, The king and Queen immediately burst thru the doors. "Elsa! Eval!" The king exclaimed while sprinting towards them . "What have you done? This is getting out of hand!" "It was an accident!" Elsa sobbed louder. "I'm so sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to!" "P-P-Please wake up!" Eval blubbered . The girl hated it when she cried. She was supposed to be the tough one, the one who never showed tears... The queen gasped when she held her limp child. "She's...she's ice cold!" "I killed her?!" Elsa cried in horror, accompanied by Eval sobbing louder. Silence responded to her, along with sad expressions. "...I know where we must go." The King said. "C'mon Danny!" "I'm moving as fast as my leg muscles can go, Kristoff!" "Well move faster, little brother! You too Sven! We gotta follow that ice trail!" "Please! Help!' The king called out to the darkness. "it's my daughter!" Medium sized boulders suddenly shook, then rolled forward from their unmoving positions and stood on very short hind legs. The rotund trolls gathered around The worried parents, the still princess,the crying girl and the sniffling one who curiously stared at them with ice at their feet. One of them, who seemed and was older and wiser than them all stepped forth towards Anna and felt her head. He sighed. "You are so very lucky, your majesties..." Pabbie turned his attention to Elsa and Eval, gently feeling their cold hands. "...born with the powers or cursed?" "B-born!" The king answered." Will Anna be alright?" "Well, as I said before...You are lucky it was not her heart. That can never be changed...but the head can be persuaded." "Do what you must..." Pabbie placed a rocky hand on Anna's head and lifted it, taking a purple smoke from Anna as well. The royal family watched astonished as the smoke displayed all of the fun times Anna had with Elsa and Eval, like building snowmen and skating...and learning how to punch things. Eval smiled a little at those. "I shall remove every trace of her power from her mind...and sadly, even memories. But, I leave her the fun..." Pabbie brushed his hand on her head and smiled. "There. She will be fine..." "...B-but...But she won't r-remember w-we have p-powers?" Elsa timidly asked. "It's...It's for the best, girls..." The King sadly told them. Eval looked slightly confused. "..." Elsa sniffled as Pabbie created blue smoke and looked at her and Eval. "Listen to me..little ones...your powers will only grow...There is beauty in it..." The smoke showed what could only be guessed as a silouhette of Elsa in the future(it was), using her powers to create beautiful sculptures for the entirety of Arendelle to see. Then, the smoke turned red and the siluohette was crying and running in terror. "...But there is also...great ''Danger!" They both gasped and Elsa whimpered at the sight. Pabbie turned back to her. "You must learn to control this strong power within...Remember..Fear...will be your enemy..." "...I'm sure they can control it..." The King nodded solemnly."...until then...there'll be a few changes..." The next day... Eval was reading a nice book that Elsa lent her. It's frame was basically a telling of a brave knight who saves this chick from a dragon. Eval hummed, not understanding things. Girls were capable of defending themselves! They wouldn't just sit there waiting for someone! They'd do it themselves. And what's with the kissing? It's disgusting! "Eval!" Eval's head turned slightly to see Anna skipping towards her, as happy as ever. Momma and Papa said that Anna wouldn't remember anything from the morning...or their powers. That last part didn't bode well with Eval. All she wanted was to hang out with her sister and make snowmen with her...why couldn't she know? "Huh? Oh, hey Miss energy-pants!" Eval turned her body towards her. "How ya doin?" "Well, I feel like i took a really big nap!" Anna said. " and it's really weird..." "Everything's weird to you, Anna." "Yeah,but...Elsa won't come out...and she told me to go away when I knocked..." Anna frowned and rubbed her eyes, sniffling. "Does...did I do something to make Elsa hate me...?" Eval frowned as well and pulled Anna close to her. She remembered whenever a thunderstorm came and scared Eval when she was younger, Mama or mostly Elsa would come and give her a hug. She would stroke her hair as she sobbed on her shoulder, and she would tell her that it was okay. Eval wisely decided to copy those movements with Anna. "No...no, Anna...don't think that...Elsa would never hate you...She loves you so much..." Eval reassured her, stroking her cherry hair."...j-just like I love you..." Anna pulled her head back to look at Eval's face. "Y-you...aren't ignore me too, are you?" Eval smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I won't...you wanna play?" Anna brightened up instantly. "C'mon, we'll play with my dolls!" The next day... The small sound of Anna's tiny feet skipping thru the halls of the castle echoed endlessly. The little redhead girl beamed with who knows how much happiness in the world and hummed a nice little tune in her head. Her doll-carrying arms swayed front and back as she skipped around, and so did her pigtails. Finally she came to the large window, grinning with even more happiness when she noticed the fresh snow outside. Anna ran as fast as she could to the one door she always visited for as long as she could remember...which was at least 8 weeks, taking one huge breath. "Elsaaa?" Anna knocked six times quickly, a 'Bump-bum-budum-bum-BUMP!' "Do you want to build a snowmaaaaaan??" She sweetly sang, jumping excitedly in front of the door. "Come on let's go and plaaaaaay!!" Anna got on her knees and peered under the door, looking for her platinum blonde older sister. "I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone awaaaaaay!" Anna Sat with her back to the door, sadly but briefly playing with her dolls. "We used to be best buddies!...and now we're not. I wish you would tell me whyyyyyyy!" The energetic girl jumped up again beamed at the door. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan? It doesn't have to be a snowmaaaan!" "...G-Go away, Anna..." Was the only quiet, gloomy reply. "...*sniffle*...o-okay, byyyyye..." 4 year old's happy expression disappeared without a trace, and soon after she did too. "There..." The King finished placing the gloves on Elsa's tiny hands. "See, conceal it..." "Dont feel it..." She sadly said after. "Don't let it show." They said in unison. When Elsa walked back to her room, she passed by Eval and realized she'd been hiding and watching the whole time. They shared sad glances and left each other. 11 years later "Do you want to build a snowmaaaaan?" Anna asked, pedaling a bike. "Or ride a bike around the haaalls?" Anna hopped off and skipped to a random table below a portrait. " I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-''Hang in there, Joan!" Joan frowned. " Yknow it gets a little lonely...in these empty rooms, watching the hours tick byyyyyy..."'' Eval looked out from behind the corner and gazed cheerlessly at her. The girl would have offered to play with her, but she had martial skills practice scheduled for her. So, She only gave her a brief hi as she went by... "N-no! I-it's getting stronger!" Elsa's eyes watered with tears, as she sat in a tight ball in the corner while ice and snow seemed to pile up in the room.. Her parents cautiously advanced, trying not to lose their footing. They brought Eval in, just in case she might be able to do something about the snow. The King started to reach out towards her with a hand. "Getting upset will only make it worse...just try-" "N-No! Stay away from m-me!..." Elsa began uncontrollably sobbing, burying her face in her arms and knees. "I-I...I-I d-don't...want to h-hurt you..." The King and Queen exchanged heartbroken glances at each other, then at their crying daughter. Eval stared at everyone with such longing...An end to these problems... 5 years later... Princess Anna ran past the door to Elsa's room, pausing for a long time. Should she ask her to come out again?...no, too many years had gone by. There was no way she'd come out to say anything to her anymore... so, she forgot her for the moment and sprinted to her parent's: who were packing for a trip to Corona. Anna tightly hugged her mother and father. "See you in two weeks!...and be sure to say to our cousin!" "Of course, Anna! That shall be the first thing we say to Rapunzel." Her mother chuckled. Elsa's smile was...much less mirthful. More like she was trying to smile, but her anxiety gave it away. "D-Do you have to g-go?" She stuttered out, hugging her arms to herself. "You'll be fine, Elsa." The King reassured. "We'll be back before you know it." "Eval?" She was 21 now. Not to mention very intelligent...and skilled in at least 5 different fighting techniques. Eval had developed an athletic build over the years, and fast reflexes with it. Not only that, but a hardened attitude. Her sparring alone against a bag of sand was the only way to get her mind off of things...the everyday things that went on between the siblings. Partial silence. She heard her Father stop in the doorway, sigh and call her name again. She reluctantly stopped punching and turned around to face her Father and now her mother. "Were you ever going to bid us goodbye?" "Moooom." Eval smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "No offense, but there's no need. You're gonna come back later. It's not like your gonna die or somethin." A raging thunder storm at sea... A destroyed ship... The pictures of the King and Queen veiled... And their funerals held on a dark, gloomy day... ...thock, thock,thock... "...E-Elsa?" 19 year old Anna wiped her eyes, sniffling. "P-Please...I know you're in theere...people are a-asking where y-you've beeeen..." ''Anna closed her eyes, but her tears of absolute pain still leaked out. "...*sniffle*...th-they say h-have courage...a-and I'm trying t-to...I'm r-right out here for you...just''..." Her red, tear soaked eyes floated from her hands To the door. "...j-just let me iiiiiiin..." Anna pressed his back to the door, slowly sliding down to sit against it while her voice continued to crack and her tears continued to flow out from her eyes. "...w-we only have e-each other...I-it's j-just you and me...What are we going to dooooooooooo...?" Finally, Anna slowly immersed her face in her hands, the sounds of her crying heard everywhere within the castle. The poor young woman was so confused...why was she so alone All these years? even with another sister, she loved both of them...She wanted both... Why was her big sister so intent on staying away from her...why did she want to be alone... and why, of all things, did her life have to be so terrible? "...D-Do...D-Do you w-want t-to b-build a snowman...?" Anna choked out. "...A-Anna...?" For a moment, Anna thought Elsa was finally starting to talk to her. But then...She glanced to her right. In the darkness, she could just make out Eval's athletic frame. She was in her nightgown and grumbling as she rubbed her eyes. "Could you tone down that weird sound you're making? I can't sleep with that stupid..." Eval was suddenly tackled in a tight hug. "Huh?! Hey! Get off!" "*sob*..." "Wha?...A-Anna? I-It's okay...I'm here, Anna...I'm here..." Eval's behavior changed and she hugged redhead pulled away just a tiny bit. "B-But I-I want E-Elsa too...*sniff*" "I...I know sweetie...but she..." Eval didn't wish to say say more about it, fearing she'd upset Anna even more. Her mind searched for something better or to say, until she remembered something they did when they were younger. "..h-hey, Anna?...would...would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Anna looked into Eval's eyes. "...r-really?" "Yeah, sure. I'd like it if you did. I know you could use some company and so could I..." "...o-okay...I do feel a little tired..." Flashback: Eval sobbed as she ran into Elsa's room. The two year old was never a fan of thunderstorms and tried to find refuge in her older sister's room. She flung the door open and hid under the covers instantly. "Eval?! Are you okay?" Elsa lifted the covers with worry. "Scared! Scared!" The two year old pronounced and latched herself onto Elsa. The platinum blonde gently rocked her and hummed a small lullaby. After a while, Eval yawned in Elsa's caressing hug and hugged her tighter. "...Elta?" Eval yawned. Elsa smiled at her. She could never get her name Right, but she was only two years old anyways. "Yes, Eval...?" "...love you..." Eval started to drift off. "...always..." The girl stared down at her. She couldn't explain it, but Elsa cried...only...She felt really happy inside. After the flashback finally ended at last, Anna became much more furious, angrier, more resentful, more indignant and more bitter than usual. "I remember now, don't I, Eval?" "Yeah, I'm glad you got all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice, snow magical powers back at last but you're not satisfied at all, are you?" Eval said. Anna growled in disgust. "No." "Trust us Anna, Eval, Family's nothing but a scam at all, especially that Elsa. You two are better off with each other but you're both also better off living without your sister, Elsa holding you two back. You both deserve to be able to move on from the likes of Elsa, don't you?" Meanwhile… Elsa stopped for a moment to think of her younger sisters, Eval and Anna. She hadn't visited Eval nor Anna since they left much more than only just a week ago. Anna was jealous of Elsa now for being easily favored by most of all the others. Eval was very angry with her, and refused to speak to her. Personally, Elsa couldn't figure out why they were so upset until she met anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Eval's and Anna's whole entire past life, especially Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's magic before everything they did was to pit and turn Anna and Eval against Elsa in order to make Elsa an only single, siblingless, sisterless child; how could Eval and Anna choose anybody else over their own sister, Elsa? Or not even waste their whole entire time life away, getting her back? When she had seen them again, holding hands, she felt protective but she also felt nothing but heartbroken to see her own younger sisters, Eval and Anna who were nothing but filled with direct, complete, pure burning rage, hatred, fury, anger, resentment and indignation towards Elsa for being the most all time favorite of Arendelle. While it was true, Elsa was nothing but more like a stranger to Anna, she wanted to protect Anna and Eval from the any harm; especially including the ones who'd do or say anything to pit and turn Eval and Anna against Elsa. "I didn't deserve to be Anna nor Eval's other sister at all, did I? I hurt her." Elsa thought in her mind as she leaned back against the bedroom door. "I hurt Anna but at least Eval was there for her. There's no way they could befriend them…or even love them more than me or be much better off with them." As she thought that in her mind, she felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out even without telling her why. How could she and Eval be much better off with any other friends on their own besides only just her? It was worth moving on from their own sister…,wasn't it?… "I should've told Anna the truth. Eval was right. I was a coward, the one who's much better off as an only child without any sisters on my own at all. Eval and Anna would've been much better off as two and only sisters instead of three." Elsa shook her head and sighed; she knew in the past secrets had to be revealed, but this was stepping over the line.